Just Some Comfort
by HarleyD
Summary: (Mod Squad) This is a little AU of what could have happened if Linc had offered to help Pete after watching Gilbert get shot instead of sending him off. SLASH (and be aware of warnings)


Title: Just Some Comfort

Pairing: Pete/Linc

Fandom: Mod Squad (movie)

Rating: R for Male sex and for bad language

Spoilers: The Mod Squad Movie

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, slight hints at rape/incest and of course m/m luvin

Summary: Slightly A/U - After Pete and Linc saw Gilbert get shot instead of sending Pete off in the car Linc tells him to stay so he can help him out. They still find out they are getting double crossed but they spend the night together and meet Julie the next day instead of Pete spending the night with Julie and meeting Linc. ...okay so thats a kind of weak excuse for some slash but it still works.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mod Squad or the characters and some lines are used directly from the movie. Don't sue me.. oh go ahead and do it. I could use less junk anyways.

_A/N: Alright, I'm sorry, don't blame me. I couldn't move on to anything else until this got out of my head, and it could have been possible..._

__

"Wh-what? You gonna- you gonna hit me?" He looked away for a moment, "Yea."

His first instinct was to send Pete away, give him the damn keys and tell him to do whatever the hell he wanted, but that gave him pause. "Is that how it goes down?"

He looked away, and Linc could see that he was crying. "Just leave me alone Linc." He turned and headed towards the street, limping on his hurt ankle.

Linc sighed but then went after him, he grabbed him arm and turned him around, not sure how to react when Pete flinched. "You aren't going anywhere Pete."

"I can do whatever I want alright-"

"He beat you?"

Pete froze as anger, fear and a mixture of other emotions crossed his face. "Perfect life and all that, right?"

Linc gently pulled him towards the house, putting his arm around Pete's waist to help him with his ankle. "Come on inside so you can get cleaned up and we'll talk. I'll even take a look at your ankle, okay?"

He wasn't exactly sure what to do with him, he had never been the touchy feely kind and he really had to resist the urge to just leave Pete on the couch, but he knew he couldn't do that. Looking at the smaller form hunched in on himself he couldn't dismiss him. He quickly blamed it on this cop partner complex everyone seemed to have. He sat down next to him and pushed him to lay back against the side of the couch so he could look at his ankle.

"Thanks Linc."

He gave him a short nod as he looked at the already swelling ankle. "It's definitely sprained – you should have watched your fuckin step."

"S-sorry."

He awkwardly looked at him and then another memory surfaced, "Where's the gun?"

He looked a little scared, not sure yet what Linc was going to do. He splayed his hands across hit coat trying to figure out which pocket he had but the gun in.

He watched the movement and it caused his shirt to rise a little and Linc could see the gun tucked securely in the band of his pants. He looked up with a confused look on his face and Linc sighed, reaching out to grab the gun.

He didn't realize till after he did it how intrusive the action was, especially as he felt his knuckles brush against Pete's stomach. He quickly pulled his hand away, gripping the gun tightly and shook his head at Pete. "You don't need to be playing with guns." He unloaded the clip and tossed it in a drawer and reached up to put the gun on a high shelf. From the look of annoyance on his face he knew Pete realized he couldn't reach it without stepping on something.

"That's my gun."

"And now it's mine."

He looked down at his lap sullenly and mumbled something. Linc moved closer. "What did you say?"

"Can I have some ice, please?" He looked up not quite meeting Linc's eyes. He was still afraid.

Something had to be done about that. He wasn't comfortable with his partner being afraid of him. Although it shouldn't be a surprise, especially with the way he muscled him around or threatened him about his car. He got some ice from the kitchen and took his place on the couch again.

"You gonna be okay Pete?"

"Yea... its just a sprain – I- I should be fine."

"I'm not talking about your ankle." Pete was sensitive, and he knew things got to him. His face was easy to read, the humiliation the night he had gotten his ass kicked at the club or the hurt when Greer yelled at him. Or the fear that was still on his face now, he knew it was from watching that guy get shot and he wished there was all there was too it but the way he flinched every time Linc moved told him different.

"Oh." He fidgeted a little; he could feel Linc watching him and he self-consciously leaned forward pressing the ice to his ankle. What kind of loser sprains his ankle falling like that, he felt so stupid and he couldn't seem to get over that Linc wasn't gonna hit him. He would deserve it, his dad hadn't taught him much but he did teach him that if you fuck up you get a lesson. In the form of fists. Linc had threatened him enough that he knew the bigger man wouldn't have any problem with kicking his ass.

"Pete, talk to me. I know you aren't okay with this."

Or course he wasn't, but he didn't want to be weak. Linc saw the same thing he did, but he wasn't stuck on it. He felt like he was gonna break down any minute, felt like he was gonna cry and he couldn't let Linc know that. "I'm good."

He reached out and touched Pete's chin, making him raise his chin so he could look in his eyes. His voice was rough; in direct contrast to the soft way he was holding his jaw, "Don't lie to me."

He felt the flutter in his stomach when he touched him, the same one he had felt when Linc had grabbed the gun. He couldn't stop the small intake of breath and he saw Linc's mouth quirk at it. "I'm – I'm not lying Linc. So what it I saw someone get shot – so what if Gil-gil-gilbert-" It was the name that did it. Saying the name, picturing an actual person getting their brains blown out that did it. There were a few choked off sobs as he tried to control it and Linc let go of his chin, letting him duck his head.

"Pete, come on Pete. Don't cry."

"I'm – I'm not." His hands were covering his face his face and Linc frowned at him, reaching out.

He saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and flinched as a whimper escaped from between his lips. "I'm sorry – I'll stop right now."

He was caught somewhere between wanting to give up and wanting to help him. The latter won out. "Pete, do you honestly think I'm gonna hurt you?"

"Of course. You threaten it all the time, I don't doubt that you would go through with it."

"You honestly think that after what we have gone through that– it doesn't matter, okay? I'm not going to hurt you Petey, alright? I'm not going to hit you, I'm not gonna beat you." He reached out slower this time and moved his arm around Pete's shoulders pulling him towards him a little. "Now talk to me."

He leaned slightly into the Linc, looking down at his hands. "I just- I mean he was there because of us. He was so close – you didn't see it like I did Linc. You didn't see his face-" He started to cry again, tilting his head into Linc's shoulder as the arm around him tightened. "It was so bad-"

"Shhh. It's okay Petey, shhh." He rubbed his back gently; once he was committed to comforting him it was easy enough. He could feel a spreading wetness against his chest as he continued to cry, a desperate edge to it.

"I don't wanna do this Linc, I can't do this. It's – it's too hard Linc, I'm not cut out for it."

Maybe he was a little too emotional for it but he had no doubt that Pete could handle it and let him know that. "You can. You do. Anyone would be fucked up over what just happened." He hugged him tight until the tears slowly tapered off and his breath evened out, telling him that he was dozing off. He started to shift his weigh so he could lay him down but Pete drowsily spoke up, "Please don't go."

"Pete – why don't you just get some-"

Big pleading eyes met his, "Please stay with me."

He was asking for more than just simple comfort – Linc could see the offer in his eyes. "What do you think we're gonna do here Pete?"

His face heated up as he quickly looked away, mentally kicking himself. He tried to fool himself into not knowing what Linc was talking about but he knew what had been in his question. "Nothing, sorry, I'm just gonna get some sleep."

"Were you asking what I think you were Pete?"

He bit his lip looking down at his lap and felt tears building that had nothing to do with the earlier events of the night. He spoke quietly and it was unusual enough that Linc knew something was wrong, "I'm sorry. Can't we just drop it?"

He wasn't into guys and he knew that Pete wasn't either but there was no doubt what he had been asking for. He couldn't deny that the offer was tempting however. He may be acting strong but he had been bothered by what happened too and wouldn't mind a nice memory to take its place. He instinctively knew it was the same thing Pete was thinking.

He sat down next to him and could see the blush creeping up Pete's cheeks. "You want to erase the bad memories?"

"Yes." He just prayed Linc wouldn't hit him for saying it.

"Yea, me too." He was pressing his lips against Pete's before he could answer and felt his hands grabbing at his shirt as he moved urgently against him. Pete compliantly opened his mouth and Linc didn't hesitate to take the offer, his tongue aggressively mapping the other's mouth.

He reluctantly pulled back, "Come on Petey, let's go in the bedroom." He nodded and Linc grabbed his hand dragging him towards the room. He wasn't into guys and he wasn't going to play the girl in this little scenario. He was about to tell Pete that when Pete pulled him towards the bed, laying down on it and spreading his legs a bit, waiting for Linc to move on top of him with a soft smile on his face.

He moved closer and despite the evidence that Pete was willing to bottom he had to make it clear. He reached out to drag one finger down Pete's thigh, "You're going to bottom." It was half question and half statement.

His eyes closed as his body moved towards the soft touch on his thigh and sighed. "Yea... please." He tried to inch towards him and was rewarded by Linc laying down next to him and settling his hand on his stomach. He didn't mind being on the bottom – he _wanted_ to be on the bottom. The thought of being in Linc's control made him warm inside.

He turned on his side so he could look at him and reached out to touch his chest, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Linc just watched him with hooded eyes and he slid one hand down to the top of his pants and tried to get some idea from Linc if he should be doing it, but he continued to just stare at him. He held his breath and slid his hand just a little lower to brush at the bulge under Linc's denim jeans and was suddenly on his back with Linc's weight pressing him into the mattress.

He reached down to claim his mouth again, reveling in the feeling of his hips pressed against the slightly smaller ones. He could feel Pete's erection pressing against his stomach and he experimentally shifted his weight to rub against it and was rewarded with a moan from Pete as he pressed his body up.

He quickly decided there were too much clothes and tugged at the hem of Linc's shirt, trying to pull it off him. He obliged and watched as Pete did the same, exposing pale nipples that were pinker than any girl he had ever seen. With a smirk he leaned down to nip at the nub.

"Oh please Linc, gah- I need-" His voice broke off into whimpers. He was a needy little bitch, wasn't he? Part of him wanted to cringe at his mental use of the word but part of him agreed that it fit.

He suddenly thrusted against his pelvic bone hard and leaned down to nip at his neck, loving the way the body below him squirmed. He wondered if he had always felt this way about the smaller male... he really never had seen him as just another guy – he had always put him in a different group that his other friends. He had always thought it was cause Pete was white but maybe there was more to it.

There was an annoyed sound from below him and Pete reached for him to pull him down, "You're thinking too much, I need you here with me, not off in space somewhere. Not thinking about someone else-"

From the look on his face he guessed Pete was as shocked by what he said as he was. He hadn't been thinking about someone else but Pete had tipped his hand – let on that there was a little something more to this than just being comforted, than just the physical release. "Don't worry baby, I'm thinking about you," he only hesitated a second, "About what a needy little bitch you are." He made sure the soft tone took away any sting that the words had.

"I'm not your bitch." It lacked conviction though.

Linc had to speed this up a little, when he left Pete alone for too long he could see the scared hollow look start to enter his eyes again, so he quickly distracted him by sucking on the juncture of his shoulder and neck. "What do you want Pete?"

"Oh god Linc, please fuck me, please please please."

"Okay baby, lets get these pants off first." He reached down to unbuckle the pants and grinned as he watched Pete scramble out of them. He didn't waste anytime getting his own off either. He was going to have sex with his partner but he knew that wasn't what this was about. It wasn't about sex.

That somehow made it more meaningful that when it was about sex. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to get in the other's pants, under normal circumstances he wouldn't want to be getting with _any_ boy, but he did want this comfort. Even more importantly he wanted to give Pete that comfort.

"You should probably go onto your side Pete, that will make it easier."

His words were abruptly gruff, "I've done it before."

He was surprised by that and found himself slightly irked that he wasn't his first. "Didn't know you swung that way."

"Don't. Let it go."

He let one hand slide down Pete's side and looked at him, "So how did it happen then?"

For a brief moment Pete's eyes were haunted again and he mumbled, "Perfect life and all, right?" He quickly shook it off, his voice even more desperate, "Please though... just please..."

He gave into the pleas and reached down to kiss him, suddenly realizing what Pete had meant by that. He couldn't mean his father... He pulled back, "Pete-"

"No! I need this. I need you. I don't need to be thinking about _that_ on top of everything else."

"Okay baby. I got better things to do with ya anyways." He caught his mouth in a kiss again as he reached toward the dresser with one hand, expertly pulling out lube. He gently nudged apart Pete's legs with his thighs and he compliantly moved them further apart and for a moment they were both distracted as their erections rubbed against each other. He spared one hand to open the lube.

He had him prepared in no time, and he had to admit while he loved the honeys there was something about the smaller male body under him that was simply beautiful. He leaned down, "You're a very pretty boy Petey."

There was a disbelieving sound from Pete, "Yea well, just remember that the next time you threaten to pummel me."

Somehow with the one kidding line the tension in the room eased, the bad memories they were both striving to forget faded for a moment and it was simply pleasure.

"You ready?"

Pete playfully fluttered his eyes at him, "Whatcha waiting for?"

He grabbed one of his legs and pulled it up. Pete made it easier and moved his other leg, wrapping them around Linc's hips, urging him forward.

He hesitated for the briefest second and then pressed into him. He was pressing certainly forward when Pete whimpered, his arm shooting out to press against Linc's chest. "Hold on – you gotta, gotta wait a second so I can adjust. It's too... its too fast."

"I was hurting you?"

"A little, you just gotta... go slower." He nodded and moved forward slower, giving Pete time to adjust to it and spent the time looking down at his face, trying to read it. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back and he realized that he wasn't used to seeing Pete's face so unguarded. Normally he acted like the spoiled, half assed rebellious teenager, but he never looked vulnerable like he did now.

He was finally all the way in and he stayed there for a few minutes before leaning down to kiss Pete, nipping at his lip before he started to pull out again. The going was easier this time and it wasn't long before he was sliding in and out easily, until he was fucking his partner.

"Damn you're so fucking hot and tight." That got him a grin, though it slid off his face as he moaned. Idly he noticed that Pete didn't have sex like a guy, he was all writhing flushed skin as he panted, the legs around his waist tensing and relaxing to pull him in deeper. He reached down to wrap a hand around Pete's erection, sliding his hand around the hardened flesh. He would never let Pete live down the squeal that emerged from him.

Pete regretted that damn squeal; he knew that Linc wouldn't forget it. Of course, if Linc really ever wanted to get him back or harass him about something he was sure that he was ramming his ass would be more fitting. Somehow he knew that Linc wouldn't take advantage of that, knowing him he probably wouldn't even admit that it had happened. But that was okay too. As long as he cared now, that was almost enough. He couldn't hold it back anymore and he came, arching his back and pulling in Linc that much more.

He intended on lasting longer but when Pete's body arched as he came he let the clenching pull him over, grabbing Pete's hips hard as he thrusted a final time, cumming in his ass. He leaned across him after pulling out, making sure that he didn't put too much weight on him, careful not to crush him.

He nuzzled his neck as he listened to the other's breathing slow down. He licked his neck only a little surprised when Pete giggled.

He shoved at him, "Move dude, you weigh a ton."

He snorted at him, but he could here the nervousness behind the words so when he rolled over he pulled Pete with him so he ended up half across his chest. He looked sheepish but relieved that Linc hadn't totally tossed him aside. He settled, resting his head on Linc's chest.

He looked at him for a few moments before the uncomfortable sticky feeling sunk in. "We gotta get cleaned up." He got up and pulled Pete to his feet and gave him a weighted look. "You hide a lot of things Petey."

He only gave him a grim smile before heading to the shower. After a few moments Linc figured, what the hell, and followed him in. He wasn't that surprised when the shared shower ended up in a repeat of the bedroom performance with Pete against the wall. But that was okay too, because they both new that this night was special, normal rules didn't apply.

He left Pete to dry himself off and headed to the other's room to get him some boxers. He brought them back in and tossed them to Pete as he emerged from the bathroom. He laughed as Pete dropped his towel in an attempt to catch them, and added the current blush coloring his face to the list of things to remind Pete of later in time. Even if just to get that very blush again.

Pete watched him silently as he changed the sheets on the bed. He turned to him and Pete was biting his lip. "We should probably get some sleep before meeting with Julie."

"Yea." He waited but Pete still awkwardly stood there. "Pete?"

"Can I stay with you tonight? Can you just... hold me or something?" He looked down, "God that's gay. Forget I said anything, I'll just go sleep in my room."

"Nah, Pete, you're welcome to stay." He got into bed and Pete followed a little awkwardly but they worked it out. Pete was curled against his side and he slid his arm around him, holding him tight. They both knew when they woke up everything would be different, but for tonight they were gonna be that for each other.

They met Julie at the parking lot, she looked a little rough herself but while Linc went to get some coffee for them he could see her laughing at Pete's attempts at what it pained him to call break dancing. He hugged her and as he got closer he heard him telling her that things were gonna be okay.

"So Pete is the optimistic one now, huh?" He set down the tray of coffee cups and pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry sister, we got a plan." He picked up the coffee and handed Julie her's, just the way she liked it, all sugar no coffee. He grinned at Pete as he held up two cups, "You would think I would know after living with you but I couldn't remember if you wanted cream and sugar or just sugar so I got both."

Pete grinned as he took the one with cream and looked away mumbling his thanks. Julie gave them an odd look, "Did I miss something here?"

He gave Pete another look before shaking his head as he looked to Julie. "Nah."

"Alright." She frowned, "So what's the plan?"


End file.
